Critical Hit
Critical hits are otherwise normal weapon strikes that randomly deal increased damage on enemies. The likelihood that an attack will be a critical hit is based on the weapon's critical hit chance, and the additional damage dealt by a critical hit is determined by the weapon's critical damage multiplier. Each attack, or each pellet in the case of shotguns (and similar weapons such as the ), rolls its own chance to critically hit. When a weapon deals a critical hit (or "crits"), the damage is displayed as a yellow, orange or red number on the HUD instead of the usual white coloring. Bear in mind that critical hits on shields are still blue and attacks benefitting from the stealth damage bonus are always yellow, even when they don't crit. Critical Chance Each weapon has a base chance to critically hit, which can be increased through mods and various buffs. - Shotgun = BlunderbussModU145.png|link=Blunderbuss CriticalDeceleration.png|link=Critical Deceleration LaserSightMod.png|link=Laser Sight MotusSetupMod.png|link=Motus Setup - Pistol = PistolGambitModU145.png|link=Pistol Gambit PrimedPistolGambit.png|link=Primed Pistol Gambit CreepingBullseye.png|link=Creeping Bullseye HydraulicCrosshairs.png|link=Hydraulic Crosshairs - Melee = TrueSteelModU145.png|link=True Steel BloodRushMod.png|link=Blood Rush MaimingStrikeMod.png|link=Maiming Strike SacrificialSteel.png|link=Sacrificial Steel - Arch-Guns = CriticalFocusMod.png|link=Critical Focus ParallaxScopeMod.png|link=Parallax Scope - Arch-Melee = TemperedBlade.png|link=Tempered Blade - Companions = BiteMod.png|link=Bite HunterSynergyMod.png|link=Hunter_Synergy Cat's Eye 19.6.3.png|link=Cat's Eye - Abilities = - Warframe Augments = TeemingVirulenceMod.png|link=Teeming Virulence PrimalRage2.png|link=Primal Rage PiercingNavigatorMod.png|link=Piercing Navigator ConcentratedArrow.png|link=Concentrated Arrow - Weapon Augments = AmalgamRipkasTrueSteelMod.png|link=Amalgam Ripkas True Steel DeadlySequence.png|link=Deadly Sequence ExposingHarpoonMod.png|link=Exposing Harpoon - Gladiator Mods = GladiatorAegisMod.png|link=Gladiator Aegis GladiatorFinesseMod.png|link=Gladiator Finesse GladiatorMightMod.png|link=Gladiator Might GladiatorResolveMod.png|link=Gladiator Resolve GladiatorRushMod.png|link=Gladiator Rush GladiatorViceMod.png|link=Gladiator Vice - Warframe Arcanes = ArcaneAvenger.png|link=Arcane Avenger|' ' - Virtuos Arcanes = VirtuosShadow.png|link=Virtuos Shadow|' ' }} Relative Increases Most increases to crit chance are relative to the base chance. Multiple of these stack additively with each other: E.g. putting and on a results in: : (1 + Relative Bonus)}} : (1 + + )}} : 0.3576 35.76%}} Absolute Increases A few effects grant absolute amounts of crit chance. This includes , Cat's Eye and . These are applied after relative bonuses. As an example, a Braton with (relative) and (absolute) has a crit chance of: : (1 + Relative Bonus) + Absolute Bonus}} : (1 + ) + }} : 0.6 60.00%}} Blood Rush and the Gladiator Set Bonus are unique in that they scale off of Melee Combo, stacking additively with other critical chance mods: : Base Crit Chance + Blood Rush Multiplier (Combo Multiplier - 1) + Relative Bonus + Absolute Bonus}} : ( + ( - 1) + + )}} : 0.41 41%}} (Prior to , and Gladiator Set Bonus provided a multiplicative increase in critical chance after all other mod bonuses and even after absolute ones.) Critical hit chance can surpass 100%, for further information read Crit Tiers. Critical Multiplier When a critical hit occurs, that hit's damage is increased and the damage value's color is changed to yellow. The stat describing by how much a crit is strengthened is displayed in the arsenal as a multiplier. - Shotgun = RavageModU145.png|link=Ravage PrimedRavage.png|link=Primed Ravage ShrapnelShotMod.png|link=Shrapnel Shot - Pistol = TargetCrackerModU145.png|link=Target Cracker PrimedTargetCracker.png|link=Primed Target Cracker HollowPointModU145.png|link=Hollow Point SharpenedBulletsMod.png|link=Sharpened Bullets - Melee = OrganShatterModU145.png|link=Organ Shatter AmalgamOrganShatterMod.png|link=Amalgam Organ Shatter GladiatorMightMod.png|link=Gladiator Might StrainInfectionMod.png|link=Strain Infection - Arch-Gun = CriticalFocusMod.png|link=Critical Focus HollowedBullets.png|link=Hollowed Bullets - Arch-Melee = BleedingEdge.png|link=Bleeding Edge - Companions = BiteMod.png|link=Bite - Abilities = - Warframe Augments = EmpoweredQuiverMod.png|link=Empowered Quiver - Vigilante Mods = VigilanteArmamentsMod.png|link=Vigilante Armaments VigilanteFervorMod.png|link=Vigilante Fervor VigilanteOffenseMod.png|link=Vigilante Offense VigilantePursuitMod.png|link=Vigilante Pursuit VigilanteVigorMod.png|link=Vigilante Vigor VigilanteSuppliesMod.png|link=Vigilante Supplies - Tek Mods= TekCollateral.png|link=Tek Collateral - Virtuos Arcanes = VirtuosStrike.png|link=Virtuos Strike|' ' }} E.g. putting a on a will result in a multiplier of: : (1 + Relative Bonus)}} : (1 + )}} : 3.52}} Crit Tiers When a weapon achieves a crit chance higher than 100%, every attack will crit but it also gains a chance to deal an even stronger crit. As the critical hit chance increases, the tier of critical damage does so as well. Although the coloration remains red after a certain point, crit tiers continue to increase. E.g. putting a on a will grant it a crit chance of: : (1 + Relative Bonus)}} : (1 + )}} : 1.25 125.00%}} This means it will have a chance of 25% to trigger an orange crit, while all other hits (75%) will yield a yellow one. In addition, each mod of the Vigilante Mod Set has a 5% chance to increase a critical hit's tier by 1. This effect stacks with other Vigilante Mods installed, up to a 30% chance with all six Vigilante Mods equipped. The critical damage multiplier for these can be calculated as follows: : (Modded Crit Multiplier 1)}} As an example, an orange crit for the with will instead get a multiplier of: : 1 + ( (1 + ) 1)}} : 6.04}} Critical Headshots Certain body parts on enemies, most notably heads, will receive additional damage when struck. This location-based damage increase is usually a 2.0x multiplier, but if the strike is a critical hit, then it receives an additional damage bonus. For yellow crits, this is another 2.0x multiplier on top of the location multiplier and the crit multiplier but in general, it uses the formula: : Damage Headshot Multiplier}} : (1 + Crit Tier (2 Modded Crit Multiplier - 1))}} The Headshot Multiplier is 2.0x in almost all cases. The bonus damage from headshot crits is specific to heads and not generalized to all special body parts. The MOA, for example, has a "fanny pack" which normally receives 3.0x damage, but does not receive any additional multipliers from a critical hit. The Jordas Golem, however, has a 1.0x multiplier on his engines, but still receives quadruple damage if critically hit. Corpus humanoids do not receive headcrits, instead only taking the normal 2.0x headshot damage even after their helmets are removed. See also * , a chance to apply on critical hit for primary weapons. Patch History *Changed Critical Chance logic by allowing it to occur on Radial Explosions (both friendly and enemy where applicable). This fixes an issue with the Torid’s gas cloud not allowing for criticals. }} es:Daño crítico de:Kritischer Treffer fr:Coup Critique Category:Mechanics Category:Damage 2.0